


Witches' Paths

by Lotus87



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus87/pseuds/Lotus87
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Witches' Paths

"NAENIA WHISPERSONG!!" 

Numerous glances scurried through the room and stopped at the wincing blood elf, who had been trying to enter the room without attracting attention, a spiteful grin showing on quite a few faces. Naenia cleared her throat and tried to appear as unbiased as possible.

"Yes, Master?"

With an expression of pure innocence she looked at the Warlock, who stomped towards her in sheer rage

"I expected you THREE hours ago! Where in the nine hells have you been? And did you at least finish the errands I sent you to do?"

The young adept threw a piercing glance at her imp Lazlop sitting at her feet, which the latter returned with big, loving eyes. Should she really explain to her master that she had spent the last three hours trying to free Lazlop from the vicious jaws of a felhunter, just because the stupid little shit had provoked the beast to blood? It hadn't been a big deal to kill it, a few well-aimed shadow bolts and the demon had collapsed. Unfortunately, this hadn't changed the fact that he had kept his jaws firmly shut.

For a moment Naenia let her eyes wander back and forth between imp and warlock.

No, telling him would really not be a good idea. Instead, she bowed slightly to her master and handed him a small bag that she had loosened from her belt.   
"Forgive my unpunctuality, there were some very interesting Demons in the enclave you had sent me to and I just couldn't pull myself away."  
She watched her master's reaction as humble as possible, as he grabbed the pouch with a puff and took a quick look inside 

"Interesting? A few felhunters and succubi, what's so interesting about that? If you were a man I could probably understand your late arrival but in this case..." 

Naenia threw a piercing glance at her imp, who had taken the precaution of walking a few steps away from her. Not only succubi could captivate you, especially not if you were a cheeky imp with a tendency to overestimate themselves. But instead of going into the subject further, she bowed apologetically once again.   
"Forgive me if my curiosity has caused you inconvenience, it won't happen again."  
The warlock did not pay attention to Naenia's apology any further, he was too busy with the contents of the bag and merely brushed her off with a short wave.

"I hate you, you long-eared pain in the ass!"   
Since they had left the warlocks' enclave about half an hour ago, Naenia had been cussing out her Imp.   
"Next time something tries to eat you I wish it a good appetite, just to be clear. I'm getting sick and tired of trying to get you out of any teeth, oesophagus or stomachs!" 

"But he started it!!" the little demon grumbled deeply insulted. 

"That's what you call the The right of the strongest, if something can swallow you in one, maximum two bites, and it would have taken him one and a half, we won't even start to discuss this, then it's in the right, understood?"

"How many bites would you need for an imp?" Lazlop asked his mistress, playing the innocent.   
She stopped and gave her minion a sugar-sweet look. "When I've cremated you, you'll fit on a teaspoon, so I won't even need a whole bite." 

Lazlop swallowed visibly and decided it would be better not to argue further with the bad-tempered blood elf. There were moments when you could have wonderful quarrels with her, and there were moments when it was better not to do so, if you didn't want to end up as fish food in the garden pond at home, right now was one of the latter moments.

Still ranting and raving Naenia entered her home, the imp following her with hanging head into the hallway, where he hopped on a parrot pole standing there. Many visitors had already turned around when entering to the supposed parrot, which had greeted them with a cheerful caw, just to be looking into the grinning imp's face.   
While he listened to the clattering of pots that Naenia was producing in the kitchen, he fished a cookie out of the pole's feeding tray with his long tail and started chewing on it. How was he supposed to know that the stupid felhunter would be so fast? Lazlop had just wanted to pester him a little with his fireballs and then get to safety behind his mistress. Unfortunately, the unusually fast reaction of the Demon had put a real damper on his plans, and so it had been up to Naenia once again to prevent him from getting digested.

The little Demon sighed, jumped off his perch and sneaked into the kitchen, where he wordlessly started doing the dishes that had been left over from the day before.   
"I won't do it again" he mumbled quietly. 

"You told me that before. And the time before that as well. Oh and let's not forget the two times before that as well," Naenia remarked dryly without looking at the imp.   
Who for his part grumbled silently. So once again, he had to resort to the ultimate remedy...Carefully, he dried his hands and feet and jumped over the sideboard towards his mistress.

"Naeeee?" The elf just gave him a quick look 

"What?" 

"Don't be mad at me anymore yeah?"  
The imp hopped around on the sideboard in a way that Naenia had to watch him, and looked at her with a pleading look. The beautiful thing about this witch was that you could wrap her around your finger so easily. 

Naenia put aside the knife with which she had just cut vegetables with a sigh,   
"One more stunt like that and IF you survive I'll feed you to Konthyk, have I made myself clear?"

The imp nodded enthusiastically and bounced happily back to his dishes. Konthyk, Naenia's Voidwalker, though steadfast as a rock, was neither very fast nor very smart, Lazlop surely wasn't afraid of him. Especially since Naenia would never bring herself to actually follow through with her threat anyway.

"So, what exactly was in that bag the master wanted from you?" 

Now in a good mood again, the imp swung the cleaning sponges, one in his hand, the other with his tail swaying over plates and cups.

"I don't know, he forbade me to look into it." 

" Got it, and what was in it now?" 

"Remember that spellbook that he once... accidentally... left open on his desk? The one to summon a demon lord?" Naenia didn't wait for Lazlop to nod eagerly before continuing with "Well, you need a certain plant for that, which seems to be very rare..." grinning, she reached into her bag and pulled a flower out of it   
"Don't you think that the little thing bears a deceptive resemblance to a belladonna? 

Lazlop almost fell off the sideboard

"You switched the plants? You slipped him a belladonna? Are you insane? What will that do?" 

Naenia shrugged her shoulders and put the flower into a small vase. 

"Better ask yourself what the consequences would have been if he had succeeded in the incantation. Or do you think this guy wants to summon a demon lord to have a nice chat with him? It's been obvious for a long time that he's been ogling with the Burning Legion, only no one dares to do anything about it" 

The little imp shook his head in horror   
"They're going to kill us.....they'll feed you to some Doomguard and me to a Felhunter, yes, they will...." 

Naenia laughed and shook her head.   
"I don't think what will be left of him if the incantation fails could order anything like this, you'll see" 

"Yes...I'll see the inside of a felhunter's stomach, yes, oh yes..." 

The young witch didn't let the whining of her imp bother her and went back to preparing the dinner. 

"My little pessimistic friend, you'll see that I was right. After tonight, Silvermoon has one less danger on the inside," she said with a smile, her gaze resting satisfied on the magic flower before her.


End file.
